wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho III
Personagens: *Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada *Patrick Estrela *Homem Sereia *Mexilhãozinho *Homem Raio (estreia) *Narrador Francês *Vera *Harold *Sylvester *Lloyd *Nancy Resumo O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho sairão de férias, e eles pedem para Bob Esponja e Patrick cuidarem da sede. Eles perguntar-lhes se eles podem brincar com os vários acessórios, mas são orientados a não tocar em nada. Enquanto caminhava ao redor da sede, Bob Esponja e Patrick encontram o Homem Raio, um dos mais temidos inimigos de Homem Sereia, preso em uma prisão de molho tártaro congelado. Bob Esponja diz que ele tem algumas perguntas para lhe dizer, então Patrick estupidamente gira a alavanca para "Descongelar". Bob Esponja o impede de defini-lo como "congelamento" de novo, mas a cabeça do Homem Raio é livre, para que ele, em seguida, obriga os dois para libertá-lo. Bob Esponja diz que não pode, porque ele é mau. Ele só será liberado se ele é bom, então ele diz que ele é bom. Eles liberaram ele, e ele tenta matá-los, mas é interrompido por um "Cinto de Cocegas" (como visto no episódio 17!), Um dispositivo que agrada quem for usá-lo quando um botão é pressionado. Ele finge estar triste, e diz que é bom se alguém pode ensiná-lo a ser uma pessoa boa. Bob Esponja e Patrick oferecem para ensiná-lo a ser uma pessoa boa, e ele aceita, a fim de obter o cinto larga. A primeira lição é o que você faz, se você ver alguém deixou cair sua carteira. Patrick deixa cair sua carteira e Homem Raio fica dando a ele, mas ele diz que não é sua carteira. Então Homem Raio diz que ele encontrou sua licença na carteira, por isso é seu. Patrick diz que é certo, mas quando Homem Raio diz: "Então, Pega", Ele diz que não é a sua carteira (de novo). Homem Raio fica irritado, mas parou pelo cinto de cocegas. A segunda lição, é o que você faz se você vê alguém está carregando um objeto pesado. Patrick carrega uma caixa pesada. Homem Raio tenta ajudar Patrick, mas Patrick sempre deixa cair a caixa para os pés de Homem Raio. Depois de três vezes de ser atingido, Homem Raio com raiva pede para Patrick que está na caixa. Patrick diz que é sua carteirae Homem Raio bate em Patrick, então Bob Esponja faz cócegas nele, mas Homem Raio ainda está batendo em Patrick , enquanto rindo. Depois de lutar com "as lições de bondade" do Bob Esponja, Patrick fica bravo, que tem sido severamente ferido por ataques do Homem Raio de raiva (como a sua dificuldade com os testes foram em grande parte devido à estupidez de Patrick), assume o controle da aula. Ele diz que está pensando um número entre 1 e 100, e Homem Raio deve adivinhar. Ele diz que é 62, mas Patrick diz que é errado e faz cócegas no Homem Raio, mas enquanto Patrick e Bob Esponja estão discutindo, eles acidentalmente quebram o botão. O cinto continua a agradar o Homem Raio e ele diz por favor, assim que Bob Esponja libera, Eles pensam que o Homem Raio agora é educado, mas ele faz os dois em pó e foge. Bob Esponja e Patrick se tornam o Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho e usam o barco móvel invisível para se encontrarem com o Homem Raio, Eles tentam usar o Globo da Confusão nele, mas obteram-se confusos. Homem Raio, em seguida, tenta roubar um banco, mas ele ainda tem as cócegas do cinto, e em vez disso abre uma conta corrente. Homem Raio, em seguida, desliga o Globo da Confusão e diz para Bob Esponja que suas lições para se tornar bom transformou-lo. Assim, ele dá a sua cabeça para ele dizendo que ele não vai mais precisar dele. Bob Esponja diz para Patrick que salvou o dia assim como os originais Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho, mas Patrick ainda tem o efeito de confusão, mesmo que o Globo está desligado. en:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III es:Sirenoman y el Chico Percebe III hu:Hopszi és Kobaka III. id:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III nl:Meerminman en Mosseljongen III pl:Syrenaman i Skorupin III ru:Морской Супермен и Очкарик 3 Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2 Temporada Categoria:Episódios do Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho Categoria:Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho